


Two Birds

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Human AU, M/M, New Job, Omega Connor, Omega Gavin, Omega Oppression, Omegaverse, Possessive RK900, Trans Connor, Trans Gavin Reed, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: When Connor is forced to move jobs to keep with his caretaker and brother, he doesn’t expect much. But when he meets the enigmatic Gavin, he begins to question his place in the world, and his relationship to his brother





	Two Birds

As Connor stepped into the bullpen, he wished he was anywhere but there. He had been moved from their little town in Massachusetts when Richard had transferred. While Connor would have preferred to stay behind (what little friends Richard allowed him had all lived in the town), he still found himself packing away all of his belongings. As his Alpha, since Connor was unmated and his parents had passed away years ago, Richard held control of his life. And what Richard wanted was for Connor to work with him in the department, to be his “little helper”. Well, before Connor was mated off and knocked up by some old alpha. 

While Richard had gone through many options, each of them somehow worse than the last (Connor had no idea what his brother saw in the musty Alphas, besides their “financial stability”), Connor had never connected with any of them. At first, he had expected his brother to be angry, but he seemed to accept it, just ruffling his hair and telling Connor that they’d find someone for him yet. That it could be just the two of them for as long as Connor needed. 

But now, as Connor stepped into the bullpen, his supplies in the little cardboard box Rich had provided him with, he wished he was anywhere but there. 

A few years ago, Connor had come out to Rich as transgender. While his brother had hemmed and hawed for a few weeks (“How can I get you a mate?” Being the most common refrain), he had eventually relented, and Connor was grateful. Because even if it was his life, his brother still held sharp control over any aspects of his possible transition. His brother had only allowed him a haircut and a change in wardrobe, as well as a relatively low dose of testosterone, leaving Connor particularly androgynous at best. He had thought it would be fine, since the precinct had been heralded as (relatively) progressive, but the lingering eyes on him said otherwise. 

Connor bit his lip, hoisting his box up further and shrugging his shoulders under the scrutiny. While Rich had settled in a few days before, he still had to make his way to his new desk. Picking his way through the desks, Connor made his way to the empty desk in the corner. As an Omega, he held little more than a secretarial position, and thus had to situate himself in relative solitude. 

“Out of sight, out of mind, at least.” He muttered to himself, dropping his box on the desk. At least no one would think to bother him here. 

The thought shattered upon the intrusion of another human. An Omega, at least as far as Connor could smell, more than half a foot shorter than Connor’s own gangly six feet. Connor blinked up at him from his seat. “May I help you?”

The Omega smelled strange. Muted, almost, like his scent had been run through water. But unlike Connor, he was the perfect picture of an attractive Omega. He was chubby, with soft arms and round hips. Short, light brown hair was styled against his head, and pretty green eyes peered down at him. If it wasn’t for the thick, dark hairs that sprouted all down his arms and dusted the lower half of his face, he would have been the picture of the perfect male Omega. Although, the warm feeling in Connors stomach that he desperately attempted to quell told him the Omega was perfect already. 

“The question is, what can I do for you?” The Omega smirked, plopping onto Connors desk. His legs kicked out, and Connor’s eyes drifted to watch them. 

“Well, what can you do for me?”

“I’m supposed to show you around. Teach you the ropes and shit. Let you ask any questions. But I say we go out somewhere instead.”

“Isn’t that… against the rules?”

“And? The Captain likes me; he’s soft on Omegas anyways. So what do you say?”

Connor hummed, stopping in the middle of his desk arrangements. If he went with Gavin, he could make a whole friend on his first day of work. But Richard would be pissed if he left. “I- I don’t know. If my brother finds out-“ 

The grin on the Omega’s face had already shifted to a pout. “Well I guess we can stay.” The light from his green eyes had left, and Connor felt sick to his stomach to see it go. 

“I, only for a little while, ok? So they won’t notice that we’re gone?” His brother had already been drafted for some case (Richard hadn’t stopped bragging about it), and he was most likely already gone. An hour or two out wouldn’t hurt. Especially if it meant he got to spend it with his soon-to-be new friend. 

“Sure, Connor. And you can call me Gavin.”

——————————————

Gavin had practically dragged Connor out of the precinct and over to a small park. Any work questions had been suspended, per Gavin’s orders, until they procured ice cream (two scoops of peppermint stick for Connor, and a (horrific looking) sherbet sundae for Gavin), and as Connor strode Besides Gavin, cone clutched firmly in his hand, he asked. “May I ask questions now about my job?”

Gavin grunted, holding a finger up before swallowing a glob of ice cream. Whipped cream still lingered on his nose, and Connor blushed at the thought of wiping it off of him. “Yeah, I guess. If that’s what you want to do or whatever. Or we could talk about you.”

“I don’t follow.” 

“Christ, you’re something else. Why did you come here, Con? Why did you choose to work here? That kinda shit.”

“Well, I didn’t choose to work here. My brother did, and since he’s my Alpha, he had me transferred along with him.”

“What? The police force is no place for an Omega, I’ve heard, even as a secretary.” Gavin bumped his arm, and something fluttered in Connors chest. “Why did your dearest big brother allow that?”

“He’s always wanted to keep an eye on me, I guess.”

“And his smell on you.” Gavin snorted. 

Connor blushed, hugging an arm around himself. Rich had layered on his scent that morning, grooming Connor’s hair before leaving and making him take his jacket. While he was always overprotective on Connor’s first days, that didn’t make him hate it any less. “I’m unmated. It’s what’s proper.”

“Sure.” Gavin snorted. “If my brother ever tried that he wouldn’t have a tongue afterwards. Not that he’s around enough to do that shot, anyways.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Oh, I don’t live with him. He’s a big important Alpha, and he lives too far away for me to make the commute to my job if I lived with him. But we see each other on weekends.”

“But-“ Omegas were supposed to live with their Alphas! That’s what kept them safe, at least according to Rich. “That’s not proper!”

“Says who? I’m an adult.” Gavin puffed his chest out, narrowing his eyes at Connor. A pit formed in Connor’s stomach at the look. 

“Well, I just haven’t heard of it before, I mean.” 

Gavin’s face softened. “Well, why don’t we sit down on that bench, and you can ask me any questions you like.”

“What’s it like working here? Do we get lots of paperwork?”

“Sometimes. But you can ignore most of it, if you want; it’s all bullshit anyways, and most of the Alphas will believe you if you pretend you’re too dumb to fill it out.”

“That doesn’t sound honest.”

“Neither is giving us all of their paperwork.” 

“Well, I guess.” Connor conceded, slumping against the bench. It was all so confusing, he decided. At least back home, he knew what was expected of him. “Why are you here, if you hate doing the work so much?”

Gavin winced, And Connor wished he hadn’t brought it up. “It’s something to pass the time, isn’t it? There’s not much else an Omega can do, anyways.” His eyes looked dull and listless. 

“Really? Omegas can be bakers, or teachers, or loads of other things that don’t involve paperwork. So why here?” Gavin had no overbearing Alpha ordering him around, and the thought ate away at Connor. He had so many possibilities, why would he squander them?

“When I was a kid, I guess I wanted to be a policeman. Like Sherlock Holmes, and all that shit. I guess when I saw the opening I thought it could be like that, at least close to it. But…” Gavin drew his legs to himself, and he looked so forlorn Connor had to resist the urge to hug him. “That’s not how it turned out. And I needed the money to live on my own, so I just stayed.”

“Oh.” Connor hummed, looking out at the park. Only a few people milled about, walking dogs as their children played in the grass. “You ever thought of getting a mate? So you wouldn’t have to work, but could still live apart from your brother?” It was a personal question, Connor knew, but the desire itched at him. Was Gavin lonely, all by himself?

“Ew, no. One Alpha is enough, thank you very much.” Light had returned to Gavin’s voice, and Connor smiled. 

“Me neither. My brother is a big enough… jerk for me.”

By the time their ice cream was finished, Connor had learned a passable amount of information about his job, but a wealth of information on Gavin. They had a support group for transgender (and other) members of the precinct, and Connor could take long lunches and if he really wanted to do paperwork, he had to submit both an electronic copy of the forms, as well as print one out for the archives. And night shifts were possible, but Fowler usually gave out day shifts. But more importantly, as Connor was soon coming to consider it, Connor had learned that Gavin was a (nonbinary) trans man, that he had a cat and two dogs (who unfortunately lived with his brother), a more than small collection of Swiss Army knives, and he kicked his legs out when he was thinking and his eyes lit up so bright whenever he talked about his animals. And most important, he had a nice, soft-but-firm grip when holding hands. 

When the two of them stepped back into the bullpen, Connor had just about decided his new job wouldn’t be so bad after all. Until he ran right into his brother. 

“Connor? Where’ve you been? I thought we agreed to get lunch together.” Rich’s hand was on his hip, a sure sign he was ticked off. But before Connor could supply an apology, Gavin interjected. 

“I was just showing Connor here where all of the exits are. In case of a fire or some shit. Jeff’s orders and all that.” 

Connor winced at the curse; Richard was never fond of Connor cursing in front of him, and he didn’t expect he’d take it lightly from an Omega he had just met. 

But to Connor’s surprise, Rich’s lip didn’t curl. He only took in a breath, drawing himself up straighter. “Gavin. I didn’t expect to see you here with Connor. Would you like to join us for lunch? It would be my treat, seeing as you were kind enough to show my Connor around.” 

Gavin stiffened. “No thank you. I should really get back to work.” 

Before Connor could try to beg him into staying, Gavin have his hand one last squeeze. “I’ll see you around, right Con?”

Connor nodded, waving goodbye. He certainly hoped so.


End file.
